lawl_equinoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kaik ogata/Kaik Ogata
Kaik Ogata Kaik Ogata is a good boy who insults autistic people for no reason and steal other characters. He basically wants all Lawl wikis to be like Encyclopedia Dramatica in Orlando. Entrance- A Table from Green Hill Zone Kaik Ogata will get out of his table and pulls out the ground. Neutral B- Psycho Visions While pressing B, Kaik Ogata will get out of the propane tank and smells like gas. While pressing A, now Kaik Ogata will throw the propane tank away, before you get out of the heaven, press B to cancel this move from him. Side B- Patch He grabs the enemy and trap. The opponent can escape the fire extinguish before running on them. Up B- Bizarro Vision It is just the mini version of John DiMicco's Final Smash. It's easy, Press A to use and press B to patch. Down B- Cursor When you press down B, Kaik Ogata will get out of the psychovisions. Characters can't use them after 10% damage. Not this move when Kaik Ogata is using, press B to cancel this move and he will remove this psychovision. Final Smash- Cosmical Shipping Evil Yuuki Ogata appears behind Kaik Ogata, saying "I wanna plan your minds with! Furious-Vision!' in scary voice. And then, a Bizarro Vision will appear behind the opponent, which the clip plays the final episode of The Yuuki Ogata Show - Season 2, which Kaik dreams about Otsubo Kazumi. In this state, you will be supposed to puke. You can just move and jump while pressing. If Evil Yuuki Ogata gets hit, the final smash is cancelled. KO Sounds and Taunts KO Sound 1: (Wiseguy's Voice) *Draining Sewer Noise* KO Sound 2: (Lance Urwell's Voice) I am going to kill him right now! Star KO: (John DiMicco's Voice) NOT COOL! Screen KO: (uolliaC's Voice) *smashes his head* Waaheeeeeeeehah! Up Taunt: "Jack Mayhew, I like your videos." Side Taunt: Dances happily. Down Taunt: "Make 1000 pungers for every muscles." Victories and Losage Option 1: "Yay! I won the match!" Option 2: "Nobody Better Lay A Finger On My Butterfinger!" Option 3: "Me got Snickers!" Losage: lies down Description That boy who stole all characters including Ami Onuki, Sonny Slaven, Harry Bradshaw and other characters! In Lawl, Kaik Ogata is a good boy who terminates all bad users! He keeps making users to plan wars on Sonny! He keeps up a good job, he is still run out of boundaries, he is still ungrounded! Last time, he visits Brodi...his girlfriend! But then he is supposed to be a Lawl Maker, if he wins the tournament, he will ask Jarin's prize! Normal Attacks Neutral Jab: Punch, headbutt attack, slash attack, eletric attack Up Smash: Climb some furtrare before the milk sends him falling. Side Smash: Brad Till send him flying before and he will fall down while dropping. Up Tilt: Brad Tilt sends an eletric teleporter while the opponent files. Ledge Attack: Stickguy 3000 wakes up and keeps up with Kaik Ogata. Down Smash: Sends Twilight Sparkle and bites in the opponent back to her feet and come back him. Subers Lawl Team: Team Yuuki Ogata, Team Jack Mayhew, Team Aitor Molina, Team ARL, Team Galaxy, Team Equinox Representation: His pictures Playstyle: People Who Are Having Sex With Jon Watson Nationality: Japan Universe: YouTube Debut: Bamboos on Orlando (2008) Appears in: All Super Smash Bros Lawl Games Moveset Music GoAnimate OST - Busy Afternoon KO and Taunts Music ASDF Movie Theme Victory Music 1:20 - 1:16 - Yesterday's Tango Song On Go! Animate Trivia The reason why the inpology is not working. When he rived, there is an easter egg that Kaik Ogata leave the pointy roots. Everyone is waiting next to the character. If he leaves at the end, that someone the Scary Maze Woman scares you. If that someone scares you, skip the video and the character suggetstion is Frollo. Category:Blog posts